


Everything will be ok

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Iris finds out she’s pregnant months after Nora dies





	Everything will be ok

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting to posting a new fic. Hopefully I can continue posting more fics soon

Iris looks through Nora’s notebook for the tenth time in four months. She smiles as she comes across the picture of her and Barry holding a baby Nora. It had been hard since they lost her. Some days without her we’re better than others.

Iris sets down the notebook and goes to make herself some coffee. She had come to terms that Nora was never coming back a while ago. However, it was harder for Barry to move on. She knew because she would see him pick up her notebook and cry while reading it and each time she’d hugged him as tight as she could.

In the end though, Barry finally managed to accept it. He still missed her of course, but he never seemed so sad like he used to be. Iris sits back down on the couch and opens her laptop and scrolls Facebook. She laughs at a post one of her college friends made.

Her friend had just had a baby a few months ago and she looked so happy with her husband in the posted picture. Iris’ smile fell and she closed her laptop. Would she and Barry get to have that? Would they get to raise a perfect little baby? To be entirely honest she was ready for a baby. Was Barry? She didn’t know.

-

-

-

-

Iris smiles as Barry walks in the door. He looks so handsome in the black button up shirt and red jacket. “Hi.” He smiles. He wraps his arms around her and presses a soft kiss to her lips. He pulls back and smiles at her. The love in his eyes is so overwhelming.

“So how was your day?” Iris fiddles with his shirt buttons. He makes his way over to the couch and takes off his jacket. “It was fine but I missed you.” She sees the heat in his eyes. 

He lowers his head and kisses her softly. She’s missed him kissing her. He’s been so busy over the past few days that he’s had a hard time making time for her. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and he pushes her down into the couch.

They quickly strip each other and then he’s on top her. His kisses make her feel intoxicated. Iris digs her nails into back as they move together. He slowly kisses his way down her neck.

Barry pins her arms above her head. They battle for dominance and Iris ends up on top. They continue making love for a few more hours before they collapse, exhausted.

-

-

-

Barry breathes heavily. Iris beside him, her head in his chest. Iris laughs breathlessly. Barry presses a kiss to the top of her head and smiles. “What?” He asks. “Nothing, we just haven’t been that spontaneous about sex in a long time.” She presses a kiss to his chest.

“I’m sorry.” He says suddenly. “For what?” Iris asks. “These last few months have been hard without Nora and I’m worried I haven’t been there enough for you.” His eyes search her face. Suddenly she straddles him and his hands grip her waist. She rests her forehead against his. 

“You were there for me. I appreciated how you comforted me. I loved how you held me when I cried and I didn’t ask for it.” She says. A smile tugs at Barry’s lips. “Good cause I didn’t want to have neglected you.” He presses a kiss to her forehead. She smiles. “I love you.” Iris says. “I love you.” Barry says. I kisses him in the lips which leads to an intoxicating kiss. He rolls them over and they continuing making love.

-

-

-

A few weeks later

Iris rolls over and groans. Her stomach was killing her. She didn’t know if it was the sushi they had ate that night but whatever it was, it was tearing up her stomach. Iris climbs out of bed and runs into the bathroom. She nearly vomits before she gets there.

She leans over the toilet and vomits until she’s dry heaving. “Babe.” Barry’s half asleep voice calls from the cracked door. He comes him and sees her leaned over the toilet. “Are you ok?” He asks. Iris weakly shakes her head no. He rubs her back as she continues vomiting in the toilet a bit.

In the morning, Iris calls into work sick. “I hope you feel better.” Barry kisses her forehead before leaving for working. She sleeps until 11:30 and then gets up then. She gets on her laptop and types up an article for a story she’s on. 

Iris gets the same feeling that she got the night before but she doesn’t throw up. She decides that she’ll go to star labs to see what they can do for her. So she pulls on one of Barry’s sweatshirts and calls an Uber to take her close to where she needs to go.

-

-

-

-

“So, what’s wrong with me?” Iris watches as Caitlin looks at the test results. Caitlin is silent for a few moments before responding. “You and Barry, have you been using protection when you...” She trails off, embarrassed.

Iris thinks. She squeezes her eyes shut. “The last time was spontaneous.” She says. Iris dreads what Caitlin’s answer is going to be. “Well you appear to have heightened levels of a certain hormone that’s only this is high in pregnant women.” Caitlin says.

Iris can’t breathe. How could she be pregnant this soon? She didn’t know what to say. “How far? She manages to get out. “Six weeks.” Caitlin says. Iris stares down at her knees. She’s so stunned. 

Caitlin sits down beside her. “I think you know what you need to do.” Caitlin says. “You don’t understand Caitlin, I lost Nora. She hated me.” Iris blows up. Caitlin would never understand what she had gone through all these months, what she and Barry had gone through.

“I’m sorry.” Caitlin says. “No it’s fine. I just think it’s these hormones or whatever.” Iris wipes the tears away. “I think you have a second chance. You’ll be able to raise Nora from a baby. Caitlin says. Iris nods. She still has to think about it.

-

-

-

Iris goes to the best place she knows, the Jitter’s rooftop. She paces around for ages until she texts Barry and tells him to meet him there. She sits down and thinks about the life inside her. What if it’s too soon after Nora? She’s so worried.

She turns around when she hears Barry arrive. “Hey babe.” He smiles. She tries to smile but she can’t. She runs up to him and starts crying in his arms. “What’s wrong?” He asks worriedly. He hugs her tightly as she cries.

Barry doesn’t ask. He lets her cry on home until she’s ready to talk. “I’m sorry.” She sniffs and looks up at Barry. He takes her face in his hands and wipes her tears. He then presses his lips to her forehead.

“Please tell me what’s wrong.” He says softly. Finally she just lets it out. “I’m pregnant.” Barry stares at her. He doesn’t look stunned. He doesn’t even really look surprised. “Say something.” She says.

Barry’s face turns into a huge smile and he hugs her. “This is amazing.” He says. He kisses her and hugs her tightly. “Why don’t you seem all that surprised?” Iris asked. “Cisco May or May not have called me and told me. He had talked to Caitlin.” Barry says.

Iris groans. “He told me what Caitlin told you.” Barry says. Iris sighs and looks down at the ground. “This would be our second chance. We’d get to raise Nora ourselves.” He says. “I don’t want to rush you if you aren’t ready.” Barry reassures her. Iris looks up at him and smiles.

“I want this baby.” She says. “You do?” Barry acts a little surprised. “I’ve always wanted to have a little Nora. Maybe we can change her future with both of us raising her.” Iris wraps her arms around Barry.

Barry smiles and he kisses her. Iris smiles into the kiss. Maybe this would be the second chance they deserved 


End file.
